


Boxed in

by Cavan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavan/pseuds/Cavan
Summary: What I think should have happened at the end of the Boxed In.





	Boxed in

Boxed in  
Just as Tony was walking towards his desk in the bullpen seeing his team mates waiting for him and Gibbs’s face red Tony then spies Rick Balboa in his section of the office, ‘Hi Balboa do you know if any of the leads that is looking for a junior field agent’ asked Tony just loud enough so Gibbs could hear him. ‘Why, do you someone suitable, Franklin in cold case is always looking for help’ replied Balboa. ‘No for me’ with that the whole bullpen stops working to listen as they do not want to miss this conversation ‘I do not think my team respect me or wants me to stay, so I think I need to find a new team and I will to start at the bottom’. ‘Why do you feel this, I thought that you lot were family’ inquired Balboa. Tony looked over at his ‘’team mates’’ and said ‘Well they have been having team meals and not including me but ensures to let me know about it by discussing it in front of me, so that just says everything I need to know, what do you think good for team moral or not’. ‘I sorry man, you know you can join my team any time’ Rick says turning towards his team and getting a nod from his 2IC ‘I could use a SFA for 3 weeks as mine will be going on holidays if that helps’. ‘Just need to talk to the Director to confirm but don’t see any problem, either she accepts or I’ll be leaving today.


End file.
